reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Thieves' Landing
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement, Safehouse |territory = New Austin |region = Hennigan's Stead |inhabitants = Benjamin Dupuis, Francis Gallagher, Gaston Tidmore, Gerard Violette |image2 = File:Theiveslanding1.jpg |caption2 = Thieves' Landing as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption and is a Settlement on the northeastern edge of the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. The town sits on the western shores of Flat Iron Lake, and serves as a minor port for the region. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' is an accurate name, the town being overrun by criminals and thugs, with no law enforcement of any kind present. Crimes committed in the town will not incur a bounty. The Bollard Twins Gang has a heavy presence within the town, but it also harbors unaffiliated criminals. Thieves' Landing symbolizes the southern United States, with the surrounding swamps and bayous, the architecture, and the nearby Mason Bridge and Dixon Crossing, which are a reference to the Mason-Dixon Line; the traditional border between the Northern states and the South, often referred to as 'Dixie' because of this. The Dixie Rose brothel located in Thieves' Landing is another indicator of this. When entering Thieves' Landing, the sky and overall area always darkens. This change in atmosphere symbolizes the danger of the town. This is also because it is a wet, marshy, bayou-like area; it is often raining in . The vast majority of the Irish mission "On Shaky's Ground" takes place at this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. When the undead overran this lawless harbour, the town was thrown into disarray. Many of the buildings caught fire; chairs were knocked over; drunks, gamblers, outlaws, and dock workers were all devoured and very few were able to make it to safety. However, Jacques Billeray, Mintie Cummings, Winona Picket, and Whit McSwain were able to find a safe refuge, and, taking what weapon they could, began to fight back against the ravenous hordes. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain Fire Bottles. Multiplayer Several Multiplayer game modes are available at Thieves' Landing. None are available with the original game, however. All require DLCs, as noted below. *Requires Legends and Killers DLC **Gang Shootout **Gold Rush **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own **Shootout *Requires Liars and Cheats DLC **Stronghold *Requires Undead Nightmare DLC **Land Grab - The post to start the game is located inside the warehouse on the southern end of town Amenities *Saloon *Doctor *Tailor *General Store *Gunsmith *Safehouse (Available for purchase for $100) Activities *Blackjack *Five Finger Fillet *Land Grab *Liar's Dice *Poker Effects of Honor The player's honor heavily affects their reception in Thieves' Landing. A player with high honor and fame or one wearing the U.S. Marshal Outfit or Bureau Uniform may be openly shot at by criminal elements. This can be circumvented by wearing the Bandana. The chance of being attacked increases significantly if the player has recently completed the Pike's Basin hideout (within the last two or three game days). Alternatively, capturing a Bollard Twins bounty or killing a member of the gang while in Thieves' Landing can be enough reason to set the criminals (mostly members of the Bollard Twins Gang) against the player. Alternatively, if the player possesses significant dishonor, the merchants in Thieves' landing will offer to purchase Provisions at double the rate, and sell items at half the rate. Honor penalties are still incurred for killing an innocent NPC of Thieves' Landing. Ads in the News Furs and Pelts Wanted. Excellent Prices Offered. River Traders Pawn Shop, Thieves' Landing, New Austin. Outfits and Scraps The first scrap of the Bollard Twins Outfit is located inside the large warehouse to the right of the pawn shop. Make your way into the warehouse, and go up the stairs to the second floor. Go inside the small room, and there will be a container with the first scrap of the outfit inside of it. The last scrap for the same outfit, as well as the Treasure Hunter Outfit and for the PS3 the Walton Gang Outfit are available at the tailor in Thieves' Landing. The Elegant Suit and the Bandana are also purchaseable at the tailor. Trivia *It is only sunny in Thieves' Landing when you clear the town of undead in Undead Nightmare. However, the sun does show at around 6am, which is when the sun rises in-game. However, it is only seen for a couple of minutes before the sky goes dark again. *Outside the saloon there is a corpse with a sign that reads "Cheater" on it, however this only appears sometimes. When playing as Jack, he will never spawn. He does, however, always spawn in Free Roam. *At dusk in Thieves' Landing, at a building to the north, the player can see a swarm of bats fly out of the building. At dawn the player can find the same swarm of bats flying back into the building. *Due to the fact that there is no form of law enforcement, people use Thieves' Landing as a place to 'have fun'. Paired up with the bandana, you can get away with any form of crime. Another place to do this is at Casa Madrugada in Nuevo Paraiso. *The Wreck of the Serendipity can be seen looking to the left on the southern dock facing Nuevo Paraiso. *The "Dixie Rose" brothel is located here. *The safehouse in Thieves' Landing is the one of the only safehouses that stays the same in Undead Nightmare. However, the generator outside the safe-house will still be running even though it is on fire. *While being chased by law enforcement through Thieves' Landing, it often appears to be a ghost town. This is probably due to all the criminals hiding away from the law. *Thieves' Landing is the last navigatible section of the San Luis River before it turns into rapids at Manteca Falls. Gallery File:Theiveslanding2.jpg File:ThievesLanding.jpg rdr_thieves'_landing01.jpg Landing.jpg|''Thieves Landing. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.'' thieve's_landing1.jpg thieve's_landing3.jpg thieve's_landing4.jpg thieve's_landing5.jpg thieve's_landing15.jpg Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Related Content es:Thieves' Landing fr:Thieves Landing Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hennigan's Stead